deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Big the cat 10/Big's bio collection
Hello there this is my blog where I will store biographies of certain characters I will do a seprate blog where I will store some Sonic character biographies but for now enjoy and I hope you find something interesting Venom Wiz: Edward "Eddie" Brock was born in San Fransisco as a child he tried to gain his fathers approval though he failed to do so due his father supposedly blaming him for his mother's death in childbirth Boomstick : Eddie would go onto to become a journalist and met Ann Weyling who would eventually become his wife and got a job in New York working for the Daily Globe Newspaper Wiz: He was fairly successful in his career however he discovered he was suffering from cancer with only a few months left to live he wanted to break a big story an opportunity came when he was contacted by Emil Gregg who claimed to be a deadly murderer called Sin-Eater his story made the front page and sold out extremely quickly everything seemed to be going well for Eddie Boomstick: Until Spider-Man revealed the identity of Sin-Eater was actually that of a Decetive called Stan Carter which pretty much ruined Eddie Wiz: Fired from his Job disowned by his father and abandoned by his wife Eddie became awfully depressed however whilst praying in a church a Symboite entered and bonded with Eddie granting him incredible power Boomstick: Turns out this Symboite was an alien from the Planet Klyntar which had bonded with Spider-Man however saw the alien's effect on him and crashed into the bells of a Church Tower the alien which was vulnerable to loud noises left Him and bonded with Eddie Wiz: With his newfound power Eddie decided to fight against Spider-Man becoming Venom Boomstick: With the Symboites power Eddie gains many powers and ablites he's strong enough to lift up to 70 tons fight against Spider-Man and at his best trade blows with the Juggernaut Wiz: The Symboite allows Eddie to be extremely fast allowing him to keep up with Spider-Man the Symboite can absorb bullets withstanding even high calibar bullets and has an accelerated healing factor which allows both it and the host to survive ridiculous injures It can also allow hosts to survive underwater and in toxic environments for long periods drawing in breathable air for The host to breathe Boomstick: However one of the Symboite's best attributes is that is can absorb and replicate the powers of it's hosts including Spider-Man which allows Eddie to use the heroes own powers against him ''' Wiz: He can generate thick black webbing that allows Eddie to swing around and trap his foes however since the webbing comes from the Symboite that protects Eddie if he uses too much of it Eddie will be left vunerable whilst the Symboite generates it's lost mass '''Boomstick: Venom can also stick to and climb up walls and also has his own Spider-Sense expect his version is more efficient alerting Eddie to danger and enabling him to move out of harm's way much more quickly making him the Shadow the Hedgehog figure to Spider-Man albeit a lot more hideous Wiz: Venom can send out parts of the costume to overwhelm and suffocate his opponents and the Symboite can also strech itself and fit under tight gaps even when bonded with Eddie making him very dexterous and fairly flexible Boomstick: The Symboite has a genetic memory able to recall information on it's previous hosts and pass it on to it's current one this how Eddie was able to find out that Spider-Man's secret identity was Peter Parker it also has some psychic ablity able to retrieve infomation from opponents just by touching them ''' Wiz: He can also slash at opponents with his sharp claws camoflage himself blend in with his environment to sneak up on his foes and even bite them inflicting his opponent with a deadly poison which strong enough to harm Sandman a guy who can literally shrug off most physical attacks like their nothing '''Boomstick: The Symboite can also blend in as clothing and mimic their appearance when Eddie is in his human state so when it looks like he is wearing casual clothes he is actually "wearing" the Symboite Wiz: Venom is a powerful combatant whose ablites make him an extremely tough opponent Boomstick: He's betean the likes of Carnage Wolverine and Spider-Man able to hit the hero without activating his Spider sense withstand bullets and traded blows with the Juggernaut Wiz: However the Symboite has proven vunerable to loud noises and sonic attacks which will cause the creature to flee Eddie leaving him vunerable Boomstick: But with his ablites and agility few have surivive an encounter with the deadly Venom Venom: If anyone of you tight-wearing freaks out there, want to save little miss fashion model... THEN BRING IT ON! Meanwhile, New Yorkers... the Venom marathon will continue! Bane Wiz: Bane was born to a criminal into a maximum security prison and was left alone in his cell Boomstick: Because Bane coundn't work on friendships due to being in a cell he decided to work on his muscles instead becoming extremly fit ''' Wiz: Eventually Bane was chosen to test out a drug called venom , he not only survived but his strength was massively increased and he broke out of prison feeling to Gotham City '''Boomstick: Bane decided to test out his awesome strength on the Dark knight giving him a Free Spine Durablity Test , but Bat's friend Azeral wasn't satisfied with Bane's services and beat the hell out him. Wiz: Bane is an extremely intelligent combatant he was able to beat Ra's Al Ghul one of the greatest strategists in the world in a game of chess he is a master of several martieux arts and has a photographic memory Boomstick: Bane is extremly strong able to lift several hundred pounds and up to 2 tons without the Venom but with the Venom he can lift up to 5 tons without going insane he's also strong enough to lift up boulders knock out Man-Bat in a single punch Wiz: The venom increases his speed he was fast enough to blitz an armed cop before he was able to shoot him and was agile enough to parkour across rooftops the drug also enhances his heal Healing ablites making Bane able to recover from deadly injures in a few hours. Boomstick: Bane also is extremely tough able to shrug off bullets he's also taken hits from the likes of Batman Azreal when he took up the role of Batman and even Superman when he was disguised as Batman Wiz: He inject himself with large amounts of Venom to become extremely tough to the point of being able to easily shrug off bullets and throw police cars around with ease he also once injected himself with a an even stronger drug called TITIAN which caused him to massively bulk up pose a huge threat to Batman and was likely to cause his strength to increase over time to the point when Alfred said that Bane would be able to kill Batman with a single punch however all of this comes at the cost of the drug severely affecting Bane's health Boomstick: Bane wields a machine gunnand a knife if his fists aren't enough to defeat an oppenent but Bane has broken Batman's back , Dented a Concrete pillar , snapped Killer Croc's ribs and beat him up , single handily defeated a group of Indians on his own all without the venom he's pretty tough!! Wiz: While the venom is Bane's greatest attribute it is also his biggest fault , the more venom he absorbes the more insane he becomes if he injests too much he is more likely to have a heart attack and die his venom tubes that supply him can be easily snapped robbing him of his power Bane is addicted to the Drug and if he Dosen't recieve it he will exprience Great pain Boomstick: But this is one Back Breaking guy you don't want to mess with ! Bane: " Ahh yes I was wondering what would break first your spirit , or your body ! Category:Blog posts